Tourreria
by wresd123
Summary: A boy from the land of Terraria decides to visit Gensokyo.
1. Welcome to Gensokyo

Terraria, a land bordered on the west by Earth and on the east by Gensokyo.

It is a quiet land; the only things that really happen are either clans having battles, a boss appearing or a solar eclipse. It wasn't this quiet though, 1500 years ago, this place used to be thriving, full of people. But as soon as Gensokyo appeared, they moved there, in hopes of living a different life. Few stayed, for the land or for themselves.

"Man, I'm bored…" A boy sighed while sitting on a chair in the middle of a castle. He was wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses. He had dark green hair that's somewhat long and deep blue eyes. "I wonder what Marco is doing…." He said to himself as he stretched. He made a few hand gestures which made a portal like thing open up. Inside of it another boy, this time with medium length black hair was fighting off monsters with relative ease.

"Hey Marco, got anything interesting happening?" The boy asked. "Sure do. I heard of this land to the east called Gensokyo, apparently there are a lot of youkai and magicians there." Marco said which made the boy think. "Gensokyo eh? I haven't been there in quite some time, it'll be fun" the boy said as he closed the portal. He ran downstairs and grabbed a pair of yellow boots. "Might as well try these" he said to himself again as he put them on and started running east.

He stopped at a barrier looking thing. "The Hakurei border, I'm amazed it's still up" the boy said. He looked around for the entrance only to find none. "Guess I'll make my own" He said as he opened up a small portal and jumped in it.

His vision was blurred for a moment, when it cleared he was above the land falling. "Oh dear, better put on my wings" he said as wings appeared from back. He could see he was heading for a forest; it seemed to have a high magic power. The boy was too amazed at the forest to notice he was getting extremely close to the ground.

SLAM. He hit the ground with such force that he made a hole in the ground. It didn't hurt him though, the wings protected him. "Ouch…" the boy said as he sat up. Two blonde girls were staring at him.

"Hello"


	2. Questions and Answers

"Hello" The boy said as he started to stand. "D-did you just fall out of the sky?" the girl with a witch's hat asked. "Maybe. Who are you?" The boy asked "I'm Marisa and this is Alice" The girl known as Marisa pointed to the girl next to her "Nice to meet you two" He said plainly. "What's your name?" Alice asked "I don't have a name" He said bluntly. "How can you not have a name? That's messed up!" Marisa exclaimed. "Well you see, I'm not from Gensokyo, I'm from an outside world called Terraria. I heard this place was pretty lively, so I decided to check it out"

Suddenly the boy stretched and said "Look, I'm feeling stiff and sore right now, you two know where there is a place I can rest?" He asked. "We can go to my house" Alice suggested. "Alright then, I'll answer more questions while I'm there" He said.

"One last question before we get there" Marisa walked next to the boy "What's with the suit?" She asked bluntly. "It's more comfy than armor" He replied as he continued following Alice.

* * *

They made it to Alice's house before nightfall. The boy looked up at the sky and sighed. "Going to be a blood moon tonight" He mumbled "Hm?" Alice looked over to the boy "Oh! Nothing, just mumbling something" He said hastily as he quickened his pace.

The house was relatively plain, compared to some of the buildings the boy saw. "Nice house" he lied as they all walked in.

"So… What are Terrarians? You look mostly human" Alice asked. "Well, First of all. Terrarians are a human subspecies; we are more durable and are more intelligent, but at the cost of living extremely long, boring lives" The boy explained. "So long, most youkai don't even dream of being that old." The boy explained further. "How old exactly?" Marisa asked which made the boy go into a deep thought. "As far as us Terrarians know, ten thousand years, around." His plain response nearly made Alice jump. "Ten thousand?! How old are you then?" Alice asked.

The boy posed and said "I am currently at the young age of two thousand years old" He said proudly.

"With that being said, I really must be going. I don't have much time here, and I want to explore as much as I can." He said as he walked out the front door

"Interesting girls. Hope I get to meet them again." The boy said as he walked blindly towards his next destination.


	3. Embodiment of Scarlet Devil 1

Authors Note: Writing for people like Cirno and Marisa is really hard, at least for me, So I'm sorry if i didn't get Marisa right last chapter.

* * *

The boy made good progress exploring the forests and lakes, investigating the "Interesting" things as he wandered.

"Hey! Who are you?" An annoyingly high pitched voice ran out. The boy looked to his side to see an ice fairy. "Oh good, I was looking for someone that knew the area around here" He said as he walked towards the ice fairy casually. "You see, I'm kind of lost, any directions to landmarks or buildings?" He continued. "Yep! The scarlet devil mansion is just west of here" The girl responded, clearly not fazed by the boy's more… Intimidating appearance

"Who are you anyway?" The girl asked which made the boy nervous. "Tell me yours first" He quickly reversed the question. "Eye'm Cirno, The strongest in Gensokyo!" She said as she posed.

"The strongest eh? Well, I better make sure not to make you angry" He said as he faked fear. "That's right! You shouldn't" She said arrogantly. "Well I better be off, nice meeting with you Cirno"

It was a small walk to the west when he reached the scarlet devil mansion.

"Wait, that looks really familiar…" He said under his breath.

* * *

"_Hey Yrimir, you know vampires hate the sun right? Less windows!" A voice yelled out to a man named Yrimir. "Sorry, it's been awhile since I've dealt with vampires" Yrimir responded as he took some windows out and replaced them with walls. A boy with short green hair moved next to Yrimir and said "Dude, DO NOT piss off Hero, he's scary when he's really angry" The boy said. "Noted, now then" Yrimir said as he continued his work. "Hey Hero! Who are the tenants of this mansion anyway?" The boy said to his boss. "Some Vampire named Remilia Scarlet. I don't know what she's up to, but it pays well." Hero answered._

_A seemingly young girl walked up with a maid servant holding an umbrella over her. "Ah… It seems you boys are working hard, how is the progress?" The young girl said. "Nearly done, just making sure it's vampire friendly" Hero said as the two workers jumped down behind him. "More like all done" The boy said as he stretched._

"_Ah good, I would like it transferred to earth as soon as possible." She said politely. "Yes ma'am" the group of boys said as they surrounded it._

_The group went in a triangle pattern and said some old mystical spell. The mansion was enveloped by a light and disappeared. "There you are mistress Remilia, Transferred to earth" Hero said. "Thank you Hero, here is your pay" Remilia said as she handed the boys several platinum coins. "Now I must be off." She said as she and her maid teleported, probably to the mansion. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing that mansion again" the green haired boy muttered._

* * *

He stared at the structure; it was the mansion he built for that vampire two hundred and fifty years ago. He though it was transferred to earth, Did they make a mistake when teleporting it?

Nevertheless the boy walked up to the gate to see a sleeping girl, she wore a green hat and what he deemed Chinese clothes. "Well, don't mind if I do~" He said as he flew over the gate. And casually walked into the mansion.


End file.
